In general, electronic devices such as computers, portable personal digital assistants (PDAs), and communicators cannot release excessive heat generated in the system, and thus potentially have serious problems in terms of afterimages and system stability. Such heat may shorten lifespan of a product or generate failure or malfunction of the product, and in some serious cases, the heat may become a cause of explosion or fire. In particular, the heat may decrease degrees of color or clarity on plasma display panels or LCD monitors, which are in increasing demand, and thus reliability and stability of the products may also deteriorate. Thus, the heat generated from the inside of the system needs to be released outside or cooled by itself.
Various methods have been tried to efficiently control the heat, and one of the methods is using an adhesive tape having a heat dissipating function by heat transfer and heat dispersion effects.